Henry Minus Henry
Henry Minus Henry is the thirteenth episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot One day Henry came down to man cave to see Ray and the turtles while Charlotte and Jasper were already there Ray told everyone that their crime fighting is very hard especially with Henry Charlotte and Jasper who still go to school and they were warned about their absence from school Ray had to find a way on to get them to fighting the bad guys much quickly. Late that night into the morning hours Henry was sleeping when suddenly he was attacked again while meanwhile at the Swellview high school Charlotte and Jasper were just talking when suddenly Henry shows up and was so excited about something And had to tell Charlotte Jasper and Ray. Henry says that he Finally figured out a way on how to find bad guys quickly to which Charlotte and Jasper were confused about what Henry was saying and which he also said that they should go to the man cave to tell Ray to which they say no because hey all have a test this morning and they can’t skip it Henry so then decides just to go along with it and soon tells them that he will see them later as he has to go back to his locker and get some stuff which his locker was just behind them to which they were confused why Henry was going for the closet as he closed the door he started to get mad and has the Shredder logo in his eyes to which that was the not real Henry at all it was the clone made by the Shredder. Meanwhile the real Henry was actually dunked in water but surived so he had to warn the others about the Henry clone, back at Swellview high school the clone Henry Charlotte and Jasper were taking their tests and then the clone Henry asked Jasper if he was done to which Jasper says no and which the teacher suggests that Jasper should go to the principal so she asks Henry to take Jasper him. Meanwhile as the real arrived at the man cave he soon told the turtles and Ray about the clone and what was going on while the clone Henry was walking Jasper to the principals office Jasper gets a call from the real Henry telling him that the Shredder created a clone of him from a spector he also told him that they fought at Henrys this morning and tried to drown him but he survived he also says he doesn’t know what hes planning but then the clone getting a little suspicious asking Jasper who was he talking to it which Jasper says you wouldn’t believe if I told you to which Henry figured out that the clone standing next to him to which Jasper didn’t want to sound suspicious with the clone by saying to the real Henry yeah he doesn’t know to which Henry says to him to look at his eyes. Can he see the logos of Shredder to which Jasper looked and saw the logos to which the clone got mad and said you didn’t answer me who is it as he started to get to Jasper the clone knocked out Jasper and he said nothing there’s you can do as the clone Henry walked away and Jasper being knocked out. Soon Henry came to his house and went to his room he called Ray to tell Jasper and Charlotte but now Charlotte has be notified about the clone Henry. Soon Henry tells everyone to hurry up so they find and stop his evil twin to which he is now wondering where he could be right now as the clone was walking towards Henry’s house meanwhile Charlotte found Jasper and told Henry he will be there with him with Ray and the Turtles to which Henry says that he will wait then when all of a sudden the clone Henry shows up and starts to fight him by saying I’m almost proud to resemble you I really am as he attacked Henry. Soon the two Henry’s fought but Henry was thrown out of his house into a tree while the clone took his place to fool Ray and he others. Meanwhile the others arrived at Henry's house to see Henry to which they didn't know that it was the clone replacing him, the clone Henry asked him where was Charlotte at and he soon told him that she will be with them soon as she finishes the exam to which the clone just told them to sit down as they wait for Charlotte to arrive. Soon Ray asked Henry if they can go find the Shredder with him without waiting for Charlotte to arrive to which the clone says sorry Ray but I have another plan, to which everyone was shocked as they were tied up by the clone. He soon told them that he had a great plan and hopes that they will enjoy it. Everyone was shocked and they were fooled by Henry's twin to which he started laughing as Shredder arrived and freed Ray to which everyone was wondering why and they saw the real come in being grabbed by Shredder's men as Shredder grabbed both Ray and Henry and he soon started to destroy them as they were screaming in pain and the Shredder was laughing so was the Henry clone as well. Soon Shredder was almost done with Ray and Henry and soon they were close to dying and he felt very powerful but when all of a sudden something was wrong very wrong. Shredder knew that he wasn't getting the powers from them and soon he was being defeated once again and he soon was close to dying but he was able to get away just in time as for the other villains they left with him and the clone Henry disappeared following by that. Soon everyone gathered together and they had to do something to stop Shredder once and for all. Trivia * This episode and Image Problem, both have something to do with Henry being cloned in the series, it is unknown whether or not this was intentional. * This episode was based on the Code Lyoko episode Double Trouble. * This was the first episode to not feature the Turtles in a battle. * This marks the second time a Polymorphic Clone is used.